


When I cannot stand

by BarPurple



Category: Firefly
Genre: Coping, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never will forget that Wash was their co-pilot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I cannot stand

Ten years, but it was still fresh in their hearts. The scars from that day had faded to pale marks on their skin, but the pain was still all too fresh. They didn’t mark it on that actual date. Some years it was before, some years it was after, but only by a few days. They knew when they needed to remember and that was the only time they did.

The rest of the crew knew too, not that they had ever been told officially, but they knew well enough that there would be a day, round this time each year, that if they didn’t want a short one way walk into the Black, they would leave those two alone.

Mal and Zoe never spoke of it. They never spoke during it for that matter. That they found comfort in each other once a year was enough. There was nothing they could say to ease the pain, or change the past. This ritual they had was because life had taken them beyond the Black. Life had taken the sky from them that day, but in the arms of the other they found their way back to Serenity for another year.

**Author's Note:**

> The Ballad of Serenity popped up on my play list for the first time in ages. This is what happened.


End file.
